chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh Brother
While working at a railway, the Chuckle Brothers run into their seemingly long-lost brother, Trevor. Plot The brothers are running a train station and prepare for all the trains coming in by adjusting the tracks. Paul receives a letter from the brothers' Aunty Elsie, and sends a reply back via the mail train. At the other end, a man is thrown off the train and the Chuckles take him in and bandage his ankle. While they are off making tea for the man, he looks at a letter and claims to be their long lost brother, Uncle Trevor. The revelation excites Paul, but fails to convince Barry. During dinner, Paul gives Trevor a whistle so that he can request anything from Barry. Trevor is also given Barry's room but, in a rather unpleasant turn of events, both Barry and Paul end up sleeping outside. In the morning, Trevor starts to make more demands for Paul and Barry, while he also has to handle lots of waiting customers and make his breakfast. After causing an angry stir with the customers, he ends up using the ChuckMobile to take them to their destinations. After his breakfast, Trevor requests a round of golf at the station and lunch. Meanwhile Barry returns and communicates his suspicions to Paul about Trevor being a fraud. The two argue, and Barry leaves the station with a bindle leaving Paul in tears. Trevor then shows Paul his plans for the place, with Paul doing all the work. Barry then phones Aunty Elsie and enquires about Trevor, finding out that he has been in Austrailia for 20 years, and he returns to seek him out. Meanwhile, Paul has wired the whole station so that Trevor can get his meals whenever he requests, but Barry returns in disguise and messes with the ropes so that Trevor's meals are thrown into disarray. Barry enters and confronts Trevor in a disguise as "Uncle Alf" and he lies to him about both the brothers, claiming he does all the work, but when Paul comes in, he doesn't recognise Uncle Alf and Barry unveils himself, telling Paul of his masquerade. Finally, Trevor confesses that he is not really their brother, and the Chuckles bag up Trevor and load him back on the mail train. Back in the station, Paul immediately sets Barry to work, but welcomes him back warmly. Trivia *This episode was filmed at Hampton Loade Station on the Severn Valley Railway. *This episode may have some similarities with the 1993 Wallace and Gromit short film The Wrong Trousers (that was also distributed by the BBC): **Both main characters encounter strangers - Trevor and Feathers McGraw, respectively, and allow them to accommodate in their homes. **Both first main characters takes a liking to the strangers (Paul to Trevor and Wallace to Feathers McGraw). **Both strangers sleep in the second main character's bedroom, (Trevor in Barry's Bedroom and Feathers in Gromit's Bedroom), making it unfair for them and had to sleep somewhere else (Barry has the sleep in the kitchen and then outside in the station platform with his brother because of Trevor's loud snoring, whilst Gromit sleeps in the spare bedroom, then the living room and finally outside in his doghouse when Feathers got the radio on really loud). **Both second main characters soon become irritated and fed-up by the strangers' activities, causing them to leave (Barry leaves after an argument with Paul about Trevor being his brother, whilst Gromit leaves after seeing Wallace having a great time with Feathers, thinking he was forgotten). **Both of them soon came back after finding out information about the strangers (Barry learns from Auntie Elsie that Trevor has been in Australia for two decades, whilst Gromit suspects and finds out that Feathers is a secret criminal). **Both strangers were thwarted from their schemes and were sent away somewhere else by the main characters (Paul and Barry send Trevor to Timbuktu via the mail train whilst Wallace and Gromit took Feathers to the police and then imprisoned in the zoo). Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 8 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark Category:Episodes Written By Robert Taylor